An Impossible Mission
|partOfSeason= 1 |episodeNumber= 26 |writer= Nicolas Robin Hervé Benedetti |director= Eric Tosti |previousEpisode= Seven Minutes Flat |nextEpisode= The Night Monster }} An Impossible Mission is the 26th episode of «The Jungle Bunch». Plot The episode starts with Al and Bob making supreme lasagna for the Jungle Bunch. Bob is concerned about them eating the same thing two times in a row, but Al assures him that they loved it the other night. They leave to give the Jungle Bunch their food, only to find the Jungle Bunch incapacitated as Al asks what happened. Maurice tells them that what they ate last night didn't sit well with them. Miguel is seen to suffer the worst as he thumps his stomach and Junior is seen to choke back vomit. Al is confused how his food caused the Jungle Bunch intestinal discomfort and says that there's only good stuff in the food. This causes Maurice to feel even more sick. A sick Gilbert asks Maurice to "please ask them to shut up" and is about to pass out when the volcano signal is heard. Maurice tries to get up but fails. Maurice doesn't think he can go on the mission so Al assures Maurice that he and Bob will go answer it. Al and Bob go down the slide and Al pulls the door lever with his tongue to reveal Ferdinand at the door. Bob tries to tell him that the Jungle Bunch is sick but Al tells him that they're the Jungle Bunch. Ferdinand is confused at this but Al asks him why he used the signal. Ferdinand tells them that naughty mandrills stole his statue and since then, he started having horrible bad luck. Al decides to help Ferdinand find his statue, but Bob feels a bit uneasy. Al convinces Bob to accept the mission. Bob pretends to be Miguel at this point. The toads go back to the sick Jungle Bunch and Maurice asks "who needed the help of the Jungle Bunch". Bob tells them that it was just a hippopotamus who wanted directions. Al tells them that they showed him where to go and sent him on his way and he and Bob let them get some rest while they "go out for a walk". They leap to a trail with Ferdinand to find his statue. Al pretends to be Maurice and Bob pretends to be Junior. Ferdinand hits his head on a branch as an example of his bad luck. He then trips on vines, and finds a trail of peanuts. He chokes on one of the peanuts so Al and Bob assist him. Al, Bob and Ferdinand have made it to the mandrills' lair. Al tells Ferdinand to go easy on the peanuts as he and Bob refuse to give him CPR again. Ferdinand moves over a bush to reveal several mandrills sleeping and points to a mandrill guarding his statue. This time, Al pretends to be Gilbert and Bob pretends to be Batricia. Al tells Ferdinand to "watch the Jungle Bunch in action" and he and Bob leap against a rock. Al knocks over a bee hive to fall on the mandrill guarding Ferdinand's statue, and Al and Bob retrieve the statue which triggers a trap door, and they toss the statue to Ferdinand but turns out that the statue didn't belong to him, he was trying to steal that statue. Trivia * The title is a spin on the 1966 American television series, Mission: Impossible. * The book adaptation, published exclusively in French, contains additional dialogue from Batricia, where she says "Je ne tiens plus debout...", which translates into English as "I can't hold on..." Category:Episodes Category:Episodes (1 season)